


The Sound of Pulling Heaven Down

by Faline (rubberbisquit)



Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberbisquit/pseuds/Faline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather was not an idiot. But, she was half in love and lonely and Beck had no title attached to his name except for Edward at that moment.</p><p>A companion piece to Willing to Relocate.  Beck's perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Pulling Heaven Down

The clock on the microwave read just after two when Heather rose to grab their second bottle of wine. Beck watched her carefully, noting her slight sway and he smiled, realizing that he was going to get drunk with Heather tonight.

He watched her hips as she walked to her pantry and he wet his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry.

She did strange things to his mind and made him feel things that he’d thought he’d forgotten how to feel. There was a tenderness in him now that he hadn’t believed would come back after Rachel had left him.

Beck sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, reveling in the slight numb feel of his face. He had said far too much already tonight and another bottle of wine would only exacerbate that. He somehow didn’t mind though.

It felt good to open up to someone.

It felt fucking fantastic that it was Heather.

He’d noticed her immediately, the first time that he’d been introduced to her. Fort Liberty. Almost seven months ago. She’d been frantic, trying to find space on the convoy leaving for Jericho.

Colonel Hoffman had pawned her off on him, telling him to explain to the woman that there was no way they were taking her in to a combat zone, no matter the circumstances.

The defiance in her eyes was almost alarming to Beck and he found himself wondering about the brunette with the sharp tongue. He had imagined she had a family back in Jericho that she desperately wanted to get back to and he could relate.

What he hadn’t counted on was finding out, once he’d arrived and had gone over records for both the town of Jericho and New Bern, was that Heather Lisinsky didn’t have a family. At all. The earliest record of her in the area was a deed in her father’s name dating back to 1992. Once he’d had a date, he’d been able to find her school records.

She’d been fourteen when she’d moved to New Bern. Just a high school freshman.

Her father had died four years later in a car crash during the winter of her senior year. At 18, she’d become an officially emancipated minor and had finished high school. Had gone to college, somewhere. The school’s records indicated several colleges that had received her official transcripts, but without more information the trail of Heather Lisinsky had dead ended.

Until she’d been hired by the Jericho Public Schools. That surprised him too, that the determined woman was a third grade teacher. At the time, Heather had been like a good book; he always wanted to read more and find out what was inside that head.

And he’d met her once.

The sound of a cork being popped pulled him back to her kitchen table and he smiled up at her as she poured another glass for him and then her.

The bottle was placed between then, to the side and Beck could see Heather unobstructed.

She was amazing. And beautiful and he wanted to find out if she smiled like that when his mouth was playing with her body.

She was confuse now, giving him a strange look, and he realized he’d been staring. And now he was blushing. He could feel himself, getting hard at just the thought of her, and he blushed harder.

She burst out laughing at that one. “All right, now you’re going to have to share your thoughts because I’ve never seen you blush before. And I need to know what it takes to get that sort of response.”

He hid the embarrassment in a large gulp of wine and he almost choked on the sweetness. She’d gone on to the honey wine. Which was a large change from the merlot they’d already finished.

“Well?”

Heather was expectant, leaning forward over the table. With her hands calmly folded in front of her she looked every inch the stern teacher and it wasn’t so much a stretch then to imagine her ruling over a class.

Heather would never rule though. She would gently nudge student’s minds until they wanted to learn. “Hey, earth to Beck. What the hell is going on inside that head of yours?”

What indeed. He closed his eyes, forcing images of Heather naked and laughing from his mind. He needed to get out of there, quickly. Before he did something stupid and she was angry at him again.

“I- I should go.” His voice sounded strange and weak to his ears. He avoided looking at Heather as he stood. “It’s late and I should get to bed.”

 _’Her bed.’_

 _’Shut up you’_

Beck shook his head and went to the sink, intent on getting some water and calming his frantic heartbeat. He heard Heather rise and felt her presence before he felt her hand on his arm.

“Hey. Relax. I’m sorry I pried. There’s no need for you to go running off. If you don’t want to talk about it, we can talk about something else.”

Beck turned, not expecting Heather to be quite so close. He was trapped by her, mind and body. Tension sparked off of him and he wished he could just accept this and move on with his life, but Heather kept pulling him back to the ground. Kept pulling him back to her.

“Come back to the table?” Heather’s eyes pleaded with his own and she grabbed his hand. He almost jumped at the contact, not expecting it and was instantly guilty when she misread the act. She dropped his hand. His palm felt instantly cold.

She headed back to the table and his mind screamed at him not to be an idiot. To go after her. So, he took a deep breath and did, crossing the space between them and pushing her against the kitchen wall.

Heather gasped up at him, obviously not expecting him to rush her. He gave her a long and slow look, just to be absolutely sure this is what she wanted. She wet her lips and his eyes followed the movement. Beck almost groaned with need.

Beck couldn’t even being to imagine that she didn’t want this. Slowly, carefully, he lowered his mouth and kissed her.

He could taste the wine with the first few tentative movements. She was dizzying like this, and he was only sipping slowly from her. He deepened the kiss, bringing his hands to her waist.

She groaned herself and pushed him back and away. He looked at her, shocked, not sure why she’d stop.

There was an evil glint in his eyes that Beck felt he would get to know very well in the coming days as she approached him and pushed him again until he was backed against the counter. Her hands fought for purchase against his tee-shirt until she gave up and her fingertips skimmed the waistband of his jeans, pulling the fabric free.

Beck took a deep breath as her soft hands snaked up his shirt and moulded themselves around his rib cage. His next groan vanished against her mouth as he kissed her again, no longer sipping but gulping now, feeling as though he’d never be able to get close enough to Heather to fill the ache she’d created in his soul.

And just when he thought the feeling would explode inside of him, she lifted the shirt clean off his body in one swift movement. He chuckled at her urgency then had to keep himself from laughing loudly as she reversed their positions, and hopped up on the counter.

He was blessed, he thought, to have this beautiful and vibrant woman pulling him close, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

His own fingertips teased the edge of her shirt and he followed her lead, settling his hands under her shirt, right below her breasts. Heather groaned now and urged his head down to her lips, her fingers buried in his short hair cut.

He trailed kissed down her cheek to her jaw line, nipping and teasing, while he found the clasp for her bra and undid it. Her breath caught and she moaned again.

“Oh God Beck.”

Hearing her say his last name never bothered him before. Before they were undressing each other in her kitchen. He sucked lightly on her earlobe before whispering, “Edward. Call me Edward.”

He could feel her melt a little bit more at that and he smiled slightly before making his way to her neck. The urgency felt a lot stronger now through the way she gripped his shoulders and the tightening of her legs. He was painfully hard now, pressed against his jeans and hers.

If he didn’t move her, he’d be making love to her right here on this counter top in moment. He lifted his head from her collarbone and looked deep in to her eyes. There was an appreciation there that made his heart soar and he kissed her again, his tongue playing over those lips he’d fantasized about so often.

“Bedroom. Where?”

Heather’s eyes widened in humor. “Do the hall, last door on the right.”

Beck didn’t bother with letting her down, or getting his shirt or her bra. He slipped his hands underneath her and carried her down the hallway. He was quiet as they passed the living room, both of them glancing inside and incredibly happy that they hadn’t woken Maddy.

The door was blessedly open and he nudged it closed with his foot, careful to be quiet. It was dark and the floor was cluttered. He picked his way carefully across, trying not to get distracted by Heather’s hands, playing with the hair at his nape. He set her down gently.

Looking up at him with those wide, excited eyes, Heather was capable of making Beck’s blood boil at a level he didn’t know was possible. He reached for her, pulling the shirt off her own head. He followed her down then, his mouth falling at her navel and kissing his way up.

She tasted damn good. He could smell the lilac soap he used and the musk of a day’s labor. It was intoxicating. His tongue ran long lines up her torso until he ended at her breasts. She watched him carefully as he took one peak in to his mouth and played with the soft flesh.

She was moaning within minutes and Beck knew he wasn’t going to last very long like this. His fingers deftly undid the buttons on her pants and he slid them down, taking her panties with them.

Once he’d unwrapped her, he gave her a good once over, smiling wider at every gorgeous inch of her until he reached her face. She was grinning too, but was still impatient. She rose up to a sitting position and reached for his own fly.

He resisted the urge to touch her, letting her do what she wanted. His jeans were soon undone, and sliding down his hips. He was never shy in front of women, realizing long ago that he wasn’t perfect, but obviously they weren’t that upset of they wouldn’t have made it this far.

Heather’s tongue escaped her mouth once more, tracing her lips, before she trailed a finger up his thigh to his crotch.

Beck couldn’t keep the loud moan down. She laughed lightly at the sound and teased him again. He tried his hardest not to jerk, allowing her to explore to her heart’s content but it was too much to bear. He pushed her back gently and covered her body. She was soft beneath him, her fingers still working magic over his ribs and up his chest.

He opened his mouth to ask about protection when she covered his lips with her own and reached across the bed to her nightstand.

The urge to tell her that he loved her was crushing his chest as she rolled the condom on and positioned herself underneath him. He did, he realized. Deeply and madly and all sorts of crazily.

He gave her one moment to back out; one second where he wouldn’t judge if she didn’t want to go all the way. He got a leg hooked around his waist for his patience and Beck sank in to Heather fully in one movement.

Both of the gasped, having been without sexual contact for longer than they’d have liked. He was still for a few breaths, gaining his footing again after the flood of pleasure. She was so damned beautiful.

With a kiss, Beck started to move.

Heather worked against him, adding her own rhythm to the joining and Beck knew he was gone long before he’d have wanted to. They moved as one, each building pleasure off of the other until Beck felt Heather tighten around him.

Her breath in his ear was needy and he slowed momentarily, trying to draw out her orgasm for as long as possible. She sighed and allowed her head to fall back against the pillows before opening her eyes and giving Beck the most blinding smile he’d ever seen in his life.

It was the joy on his face, of knowing that he had satisfied her completely, that stabbed a sharp piece of desire in to his groin and he started moving again, quickly and effectively, joining her in euphoria quickly.

His arms collapsed at the strength of his orgasm and Heather chuckled in to his ear before rolling him off of her. They carefully detached themselves and Beck took care of the condom. Joining her in bed, he grinned to himself to see that she’d crawled under the covers and had turned down a corner for him.

The bed smelled purely of Heather under the comforter and he took a deep breath of the scent, knowing that he would always have fantasies from now on whenever he smelled lilacs.

Beside him, Heather was quiet, just watching him in the dark. He had the urge to tell her how much he loved her again and the words were a lump in the back of his throat. He didn’t know if he should though, given the givens.

He had Heather now. He had his daughter and he had a home for the both of them. But the world was still in upheaval. To tell her that he loved her would probably put her over the moon. But what would happen when he had to leave; had to go fight a war?

She didn’t give him the chance to decide either way before she was kissing him again, her fingers trailing down his chest and settling on his hip. She kissed him, a quick reminder that she was there as well.

“We should probably go get the clothes in the kitchen. Maddy’s a quick kid.”

Her breath tickled in his ear and he nodded, pulling her in tight against his side. “Yeah she is. And she really likes you.”

“I know. I’m glad. Thank you for sharing her with me Edward.”

He could hear the grateful smile in Heather’s voice. He kissed her forehead and slowly brushed the hair from her face. Moments later her soft breathing signaled her lack of consciousness and he carefully adjusted her off of him. He fetched his pants and went to the kitchen to grab the clothes that they’d left.

On his way back to Heather’s room he paused at the door to the living room. His daughter was still sleeping soundly.

He was reaching farther than he ever had before with Heather. He could crash and burn here or it could turn in to something amazing. He needed to play his cards right and behave. If he managed that, then everything would be okay and he’d be able to give his little girl the life she deserved to have.

Happy. Loving.

And he’d be able to have what he’d been craving for years.

Someone to share the rest of his life with.


End file.
